Männynkävyn Elämä: Puusta Maahan
by Wex-sama
Summary: Joskus se jokapäiväinen annos nieltävää tuhkaa vain on liian suuri. Otsikkoa voi jokainen aivan rauhassa ihmetellä. Gakuen
1. Prologi

**En aikonut missään vaiheessa olla kauaa poissa kirjoitusnäyttämöltä, ja pianhan minä olen täällä jälleen~ Uuden ficin kanssa, joka on tavallaan kirjoitettu haasteeseen, ja tavallaan ei. Sain aikas vapaat kädet, hahmot vain lähinnä määrättiin ja tyylilaji. Mutta, jos nyt ihan tiedot laittaisin, kuten hyviin tapoihin kuuluu.**

**Title**: Männynkävyn Elämä - Puusta Maahan  
><strong>Author<strong>: WeX/WeX-sama/Keksi  
><strong>Beta<strong>: Ei ole (ei minulla ole varmaan koskaan ollut)  
><strong>Rating<strong>: Näillä näkymin **T**, saattaa nousta, mutta epätodennäköisesti  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Suspense/"Horror"  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Mmm... saattaa ilmetä myöhemmin, jos sellaista edes on  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Ainakin jotain mielenvikaisuutena tulkittavaa, toisen maailmansodan asioiden muistelua, jonkin verran verta ja todennäköisesti joitain hahmokuolemiakin saattaa tulla vastaan  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: En omista Hetaliaa, enkä sen hahmoja, vaikka kuinka haluaisin, ne kuuluvat Himaruya-senseille´  
><strong>AN**: Riippuu ehkä hieman kohtauksesta, mutta ainakin tähän ja myöhempiinkin osiin suosittelen taustamusiikiksi Rammsteinin _Ich Tu Dir Weh_ - kappaletta~

* * *

><p>Harmaata. Sellaista oikein rumaa tumman ja vaalean sekoitusta. Enimmäkseen tummaa. Hopeahiuksinen nuorimies vilkaisi taivasta ja irvisti sille, aivan kuin sillä olisi ollut tunteet ja sen kanssa olisi voinut tuosta vain aloittaa tasokkaan keskustelun, joka ei olisi yksipuolinen. Taivas vastasi hänen eleeseensä vielä kaukaiselta kuulostavan jyrähdyksen muodossa. Miksi pitikin olla näin kurjan näköistä keskipäivällä? Jo pitkään oli ollut pelkkää rumaa harmaata. Ensin se oli vain taivas, mutta nyt siltä näytti kaikki muukin. Jättimäisen pihan nurmikko, asuntolarakennukset, sora maassa, puut joissa ei ollut lehtiäkään enää, suuri koulurakennus... tuntui kuin ainoa väriläikkä tässä harmaassa olisi ollut hänen sininen bleiserinsä ja punaiset silmät. Kalpea iho ja platinanvaalea tukka soluttautuivat harmauteen aivan liian hyvin.<p>

Saksalainen huokaisi ja vilkaisi laukkuaan, joka lojui vieressä nurmikolla pitämässä hänelle seuraa. Ketään muuta ei pihalla näkynyt. Asuntolassa tai tunneilla, kuka nyt täällä harmaassa olisi tahtonut olla. Hän ojensi kätensä, aukoi soljet, ja veti laukusta itselleen mustan, nahkakantisen kirjan. Sekin sointui kovin hyvin tähän harmauteen. Gilbert naurahti ilottomasti ja avasi satunnaiselta sivulta kirjan. Sentään hän oli merkinnöissään käyttänyt värejä. Sivun saksankielinen, keskipituinen merkintä oli vain pari kuukautta vanha, eikä erityisen iloinen. Jostain syystä kirjoitettu kuitenkin hänen suosikkivärillään, preussinsinisellä.

* * *

><p><em>Kaukana mahtavasta taas tämäkin päivä. Pelkkää alamäkeä. Se aristokraatin paskiainen taas todisti olevansa niin pirun hyvä sen pianonsa kidutuksessa, eikä kukaan huomaa tietenkään minua kitarani kanssa (vaikka kitaristit ovat niitä mahtavia! Ja Amerikka ja Englanti ovat eri musiikinryhmässä, joten kilpailijoitakaan ei ole). En taas tajua, mikä näitä valtioita vaivaa. Suurin piirtein jokainen pörräsi Roddyn kimpussa tunnin jälkeen, vaikkei häntä näyttänyt paskaakaan kiinnostavan. Liz myös... ei sillä, että hänestä nyt niin paljoa välittäisin, olen liian mahtava hänelle.<em>

_Sitten, sen musiikintunnin jälkeen, minut käskytettiin rehtorin kansliaan. En edes ollut tehnyt mitään mahtavaa tai epämahtavaa vähään aikaan! Joten miksi ne nyt ihan yhtäkkiä niin tekivät? Sehän sitten selvisi siellä. Ne aikoivat potkaista minut koko koulusta pellolle! Käsittämätöntä! Siis MINUT, koko Gakuenin mahtavimman valtion. Tai siis entisen valtion. Sitä tekosyytä se rehtorinkuvatus taas käytti, vaikka on mokoma itsekin sellainen! Että en ole valtio. On se joku mikälie lauttakin täällä, vaikka ei ole, eikä siitä kyllä tule, koska ei sitä ole kukaan tunnustanut. Eikä tunnustakaan, sillä se muistetaan vielä huonommin kuin Kanada (ja jotenkin tuntuu, että minä olen melkein ainoa, joka muistaa hänet)._

_No, koska onnistuin mahtavasti jankuttamaan ja perustelemaan itseni pysymään koulussa, pysyin täällä. Minun ei tarvitse mennä tunneille eikä mitään. Käytännössä siis vain hillun ja leikin aavetta, niin kuin se joku vessalikka Harry Potterissa. Francis ja Antonio eivät välitä siitä, olemme yhä ystäviä, mikä on mahtavaa. Mutta kaikki muut... mikä niitä vaivaa? Tänään joku länsieurooppalainen urpo vain tökkäsi sivuun ihan tuosta vain! Se idiootti ei näe seuraavaa vuodenvaihdetta. Länsikin on alkanut vältellä. Mikä ongelma? Olemme silti veljeksiä, valtioita tai ei, olin koulussa tai en. Niin pinnallista..._

* * *

><p>Preussi kykeni tuntemaan uudelleen sen suuren vihan, jota oli kirjoittaessaan tuntenut. Ei surua tai masennusta varsinaisesti, lähinnä pelkkää vihaa. Se oli kummallista. Edes viimeiset neljä virkettä eivät tuntuneet surullisilta. Eivät lainkaan. Sen sijaan aivan hemmetin katkerilta. Sellaisilta, joiden nielaisemisen jälkeen suussa maistui tuhkakupilta.<p>

Tuon päivän tuhka-annoksen nielaisun jälkeen koko elämä tuntui menneen suoraansanotusti perseelleen. Mitenkään muutoin sitä ei voinut kuvata. Gilbert poimi maasta kävyn, joka oli ilmeisesti lähtöisin läheisestä männystä, ja kopitteli sitä käsissään. Miten hän jaksoikin vatvoa tällaisia asioita? Hän ei enää ikinä muistellut toista maailmansotaa, miksi sitten jotain vaivaista Gakuenista melkein-ulosheittämistä? Niiden välillä oli selkeä ero, ja kauhistuttavuusjärjestystä ei tarvinnut edes kysellä. Hän sujautti päiväkirjansa takaisin laukkuun. Päätä särki.

* * *

><p><strong>Olkaapas hyvät. Rakastan edelleen kommentteja ja niitä kaipailisin sitten~ Ruusuja, risuja, rakentavaa? Kaikki toivottuja.<strong>


	2. Annos 1: Kävytön Puu

Olin nyt ahkerana ja sain tämän (hävettävän lyhyen) ensimmäisen varsinaisen luvun kirjustetuksi. Olkaapas hyvät~

* * *

><p>"Ve~"<p>

Ludwig olisi tunnistanut tuon äännähdyksen missä ja milloin vain. Niinpä ei ollut juurikaan tarvettä edes ympäri kääntymiseen. Pian tuo tuttu italialainen oli siirtynyt hänen eteensä, hymyillen kuten aina. Hän tyytyi vain hymähtämään epämääräisesti tervehdyksenä.

"Eikös meillä ole nyt maantietoa?" Feliciano kysyi iloisesti. Saksalainen nyökkäsi.

"_Ja_. Niin on", hän vahvisti, vilkaisten seinille. Matka jatkui, ja hän oli saanut Italian nyt seurakseen. Ei siinä mitään pahaa, vaikka toinen rasittava olikin. Toisin kuin saattoi olettaa, ei Saksa aina välittänyt yksin olla.

Käytävällä tuli vastaan paljon eri valtioita, kiiruhtamassa tunneilleen tai vapaa-aikaa viettämään, jos sattui niinkin onnekas olemaan, että oli hyppytunti. Ludwig kuitenkin pisti merkille erään asian. Monet oppilaista vaikuttivat kovin vakavilta. Hän vilkaisi oikealle puolelleen. Italiakaan ei ollut niin sokea, etteikö tätä olisi huomannut.

"Vee, mikä kaikkia vaivaa?" tämä pohti ääneen, ja pysäytti saman tien sattumanvaraisesti jonkun, kysellen tältä asiaa. Saksalta meni sekuntin reilu puolikas tunnistaa tämä valtio Romaniaksi. Ihan hansikkaiden ja punertavien silmien perusteella. Ja koska hän tunsi toisen jokseenkin vampyyrimaiset taipumukset, hänelle tuli kiire kaksikon luo. Ties, vaikka toinen yrittäisi puraista Felicianoa.

"Ah, ettekö te ole kuulleet? Ne huhuavat nyt, että täällä liikkuu joku _nebun_", balkanilainen sanoi ja vilkaisi Ludwigia. Tämä ei käsittänyt viimeistä sanaa lainkaan, mutta uskoi sen tarkoittavan jotain vähemmän mairittelevaa.

"Valaiseekin paljon. Onko jotain oikeasti sitten tapahtunut?"

"_Da_. Sen jonkun valtion kimppuun oli hyökätty. En muista ihan tarkkaan kenen, mutta joku entisen Jugoslavian maista se oli", Romania vastasi ja kosketti etusormella toista terävää kulmahammastaan, kuin yrittäisi kovinkin tarkkaan muistella kuulemiaan juoruja. "Tällä hetkellä jo kohtuullisen hyvässä kunnossa, mutta ei tullut tänään yhdellekään tunnille."

"Mitä hänelle sitten kävi? _Weißt du_?" saksalainen jatkoi kyselyään. Vampyyrimainen valtio kurtisti vähän kulmiaan. Feliciano seurasi keskustelua vierestä uteliaana.

"Sitä minä en tiedä, ainakaan vielä", romanialainen lopulta vastasi, päätään pudistellen.

"Tietääkö kukaan?" Italia kysyi.

"Nuo ainakin tiesivät", uusi ääni liittyi keskusteluun. Saksa käänsi vähän päätään ja löysi itsensä tuijottamasta suoraan veljensä punaisiin silmiin.

"Ketkä _nuo_?" hän kysyi. Preussi hymähti.

"Nuo tuolla", hän viittasi paria pikkuvaltiota kohti, "kuulemma teräaseesta oli kyse. Viiltojälkiä ympäri kehoa ja paljon, mutta onneksi aika lieviä."

Ludwig kohotti kulmiaan. Jotenkin hänestä tuntui, että joko hänen veljensä vähätteli asiaa, tai sitten muut liioittelivat. Kumpikin vaihtoehto oli hyvin mahdollinen.

* * *

><p>"Vee, meidän pitää mennä, olemme kohta myöhässä", Italia rikkoi hetken kestäneen hiljaisuuden.<p>

"_Richtig_", oli vaaleatukkaisen saksalaisen vastaus, ja niin tämä kaksikko lähti jälleen maantiedonluokkaa kohti. Gilbert mutristi huuliaan. Epäreilua. Ei sillä, että hän jostain kuivasta maantiedon tunnista olisi välittänyt. Liian epämahtavaa. Häiritsevää oli myös se tosiasia, että hän oli niille sijoilleen jäänyt kahden tuon vampyyrin kanssa. Saksalainen ei olisi ikimaailmassa myöntänyt sitä kenellekään, mutta toinen oli jokseenkin karmiva. Varsinkin tuon virnistyksensä kanssa. Turvaväli sitten, kiitos.

"Onko jokin hätänä,_ Prusia_?" hän hätkähti, kun toisen ääni kuului yhtäkkiä pehmeänä aivan korvanjuuressa. Missä helvetin välissä toinen oli jo siihen ehtinyt lipumaan? Hän käänsi vähän päätään nähdäkseen tämän. Romanialainen oli joskus muinoin onnistunut häntä kerran puraisemaan, eikä hän välittänyt sitä toistaa. Ei mikään maailman miellyttävin kokemus, jos näin rehellisiä oltiin. Ja joku kehtasi väittää, että vampyyrit veivät ekstaasiin.

"_Nein_. Mitä se sinua liikuttaa?" hän sähähti. Balkanilainen naurahti, matalalta sävelkorkeudelta. Gilbert nielaisi hiljaisesti. Olo oli kuin millä lie ukella. Ei sopinut hänelle (hän oli liian mahtava).

"Enkö sitten saisi kysyä?"

"Et. Painupas nyt helvettiin tai Transilvaniaan siitä, hukkaat minun mahtavaa aikaani", hän hoputti. Romania tuhahti, ilmeisen tyytymättömänä.

"Oletpa tylsä. Ja aikaa sinulla on vaikka muille jakaa", hän totesi ja näykkäisi saksalaista korvannipukasta, varoen kuitenkin käyttämästä kulmahampaitaan. Ei hän nyt toiselta voisi korvaa irti purra. Sitten hän hiljaisesti vetäytyi kauemmas, ja oli mitä ilmeisimmin lähtemässä matkoihinsa. Noudattaisiko tämä annettua neuvoa vai ei, sitä Preussi ei tiennyt.

"Ties mihin sinä sitä käytät."

* * *

><p>Meni pieni hetki, ennen kuin Gilbert tajusi, mitä hänelle oli juuri sanottu.<p>

"_Was_? Oliko tuo olevinaan syytös?" hän kiljui toisen perään, saamatta kummempaa vastausta. Romania oli jo kadonnut kulman taakse. Luultavasti virnuilemaan ja puremaan viattomia.

"Siltä se ainakin kuulosti..." hän mutisi vähän itsekseen ja pudisteli päätään. Ei hän ollut mitään tehnyt.

"_Kenet kerran keksitään, sitä aina epäillään, da_?"

Preussi oli pompata parikymmentä metriä ilmaan silkasta yllätyksestä. Mutta koska katto tulisi aivan liian pian vastaan, eikä siihen pään kolauttaminen olisi yhtään mahtavaa, hän tyytyi vain pyörähtämään puoliympyrän paikoillaan. Puhuja oli hänelle aivan liian tutuksi tullut, suurikokoinen ja -nenäinen valtio, joka parhaiten varmaan Venäjänä tunnettiin.

"Ei nyt enää sinuakin..."

"Mitä? Tuo kuulosti kyllä harvinaisen epäkohteliaalta. Enkö saisi puhua sinulle?" Ivan kysyi, näytellen kuin paraskin draamakuningas. Uhka oli selvästi havaittavissa suurvallan hymynaamion takaa.

"En jaksaisi kahta ärsyttävää urpoa samaan nippuun, _danke schön_..." Gilbert mutisi, "ja mitä tuo ensimmäinen oli tarkoittavinaan?"

Venäläinen hymyili hänelle sitä tavallista, kylmänpuoleista hymyään, jonka saattoi luokitella myös hyvin pelottavaksi. Värisyttävää.

"Mmmm... luultavasti sitä, että periaatteessa sinulla olisi ollut selkeästi parhaiten aikaa hyökätä. Sinulla kun ei varsinaisesti ole velvollisuuksia, kunhan luuhaat täällä", hän selitti. Saksalaisen kasvot synkkenivät todella monta astetta.

"Sinäkin heti syyttelemässä. Minä en ole tehnyt mitään. Se ei ole yhtään mahtavaa", hän saneli.

"_Dolya_? Mutta, en silti ihmettele, jos Dorin sinua epäilee, kun tuollainen seikka otetaan huomioon", Venäjä totesi. Gilbert irvisti toiselle.

"Se idiootti nyt epäilee ketä sattuu. Minä en sitä tehnyt. Asia loppuun käsitelty."

* * *

><p>Saksa oli toivonut, että tunnilla olisi kyennyt keskittymään, ja he olisivat päässeet asioissa eteenpäin. Se oli näköjään silkkaa toiveajattelua. Koko luokka tuntui olevan sekaisin. Joka puolella supistiin kuullusta hyökkäyksestä, ja spekuloitiin, kuka sen olisi voinut tehdä. Opettajakin vaikutti perin kyllästyneeltä heihin. Taisi johtua tästä seikasta, että he pääsivät tunnilta etuajassa.<p>

"Vee, milloinkohan he rauhoittuvat?" Italia pohti, kun he kävelivät ulos luokasta. Ludwig kohautti olkiaan.

"Sitä nyt ei tiedä. Todennäköisesti se oli pelkkä suurenneltu huhu, ja kaikki laantuu sitten, kun se "uhriksi" joutunut valtio tulee kouluun", hän arveli. Olisikin totta.

"_Speriamo_", Feliciano totesi, ja väläytti leveän hymyn. Se sai jopa aina niin jäykän saksalaisen suupielet nykimään.

* * *

><p>Olisikin ollut totta. Mutta toiveet eivät toteudu helposti.<p>

"_Scheiße_... voisi edes joskus paistaa", Preussi kirosi. Hän oli jälleen pihalla istuskelemassa siinä harmaudessa. Mutta nyt hänellä oli huomattavan paljon seuraa. Pihalle oli kokoontunut valtio jos toinenkin. Sitä varten välitunnit oli kai keksitty.

Tavanomainen hälinä tuntui katkeavan kuin seinään. Hiljeni. Saksalainen avasi silmänsä, jotka oli vaakatasoon asetuttuaan sulkenut. Siitä vielä ylös jaloilleen. Keskustelujen äänenvoimakkuus oli vaimentunut kuiskailuksi ja hiljaiseksi puheeksi. Ja kaikki näyttivät olevan suuntaamassa jonnekin. Eivät kuitenkaan koulun ovelle. Rakennuksen taakse. Preussille tuli kiire ottaa Amerikka kiinni.

"Mitä nyt on käynyt?" hän kysyi nopeasti. Suurvalta käännähti. Uusi ihmetyksen aihe. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt toista niin vakavana.

"Kuulit siitä edellisestä,_ right_?" amerikkalainen aloitti, epätavallisen hiljaa myös. Gilbert nyökkäsi ja tuijotuksellaan vaati toista äänettömästi jatkamaan.

"_Well_, näyttää siltä, että... nyt on tapahtunut uusi hyökkäys."

"Kuka?"

* * *

><p>Että tämmöistä. Tästä nyt tulee hyvin epäjärkevää ja kiemurtelevaisen oloista kenties, mutta en sitten tiedä, kuinka ennalta-arvattavaksi menee. Ja nyt olen tosi kiltti, ja laitan käännökset~<p>

**Romania**

_Nebun_ - hullu

_Da_ - kyllä

_Prusia_ - Preussi

**Italia**

_Speriamo_ - toivotaan

**Venäjä**

_Dolya?_ - Jaa?

**Saksa**

_Ja_ - kyllä

_Weißt du_? - tiedätkö?

_Richtig_ - aivan (tai jotain sellaista)

_Nein_ - ei

_Was?_ - mitä?

_Danke schön_ - kiitos

_Scheiße_ - tämän jätän kääntämättä ihan säädyllisyyden vuoksi

Ja koska olen laiska, jätän englanninkieliset sanat kääntämättä (koska oletan, että ei tarvitse). En sitten tiedä, olivatko nuo käännökset tarpeen vai eivät, kun tuommoisia pikkusanoja... mutta meni jo. En ole vielä suunnitellut täydellisesti, kuinka pitkä tästä tulee, mutta se nähdään sitten~

**Colorful Black**: Tuon nimen itse asiassa keksi kaverini (joka ei tiedä Hetaliasta mitään), kun hänelle urputin, ettei ole mitään kirjoitettavaa. Hän sitten siinä ihan vitsillä tuon heitti... Kiitos! Yritän juu parhaani mukaan noita kirjoitusvirheitä välttää, koska itsekin niitä inhoan.

**sanddra**: Kiitusta~ Pitää ensi kerralla sitten vaatia rakentavaa...

**VampireNaomi**: Kiitos paljon~

**Liibooboo**: Kiitos~ Myönnetään, en itsekään tykkää Roddysta kauheasti. Itävalta maana on kyllä oikein kiva :D Ai käskit vai? Mitenkäs se on minulta mennyt nyt ohi...?

**UtaChan**: Oi, totta kai Antonio ja Francis ymmärtää (olen nykyisin tykästynyt paljon Bad Touch Trioon)~ Ja ne hahmokuolemat ovat mahdollisia, mutta en vielä ole ainakaan vahvistanut yhtäkään.

Joo, rakastan kommentteja, ja niitä saa lähetellä. Rakentavasta tykkään, ja ruusut ja risut kelpaavat kaikki~


	3. Annos 2: Pölytys

Ish, miksi en osaa kirjoittaa pidempiä lukuja? Toisaalta seuraavasta on varmasti tulossa hieman pidempi, olen sitä jo luonnostellut aika paljon. Mutta, jos nyt lopettaisin tämän höpisemiseni taas vaihteeksi...

* * *

><p>Tungos oli niin hirveä, että lopulta Preussi päätti jättää eteenpäin menemisen sikseen. Hän pysäytti Amerikan hetkellisesti, ja vannotti (tai paremmin sanottuna uhkaili, kiristi ja lahjoi), että tämän olisi tultava takaisin ja kerrottava kaikki hänelle. No, Alfred meni menojaan, myönnyttyään tietenkin ensin. Hän itse jäi nojailemaan seinään, ja seuraamaan vähän etäämmältä. Uteliaiden valtioiden meri virtasi vuolaana takapihalle. Sinne olisi siis vaikea päästä, ja sieltä pois olisi vaikea päästä.<p>

Vastoin Gilbertin oletuksia, amerikkalainen tuli yllättävän pian takaisin.

"Se on se joku pieni valtio Aasian ja Euroopan rajalla... Azerbaijan, _I think_", hän aloitti ja poimi esiin uudelta näyttävän, hyväkuntoisen kännykkänsä.

"Sait kuvia?" ex-valtio oli nyt aidosti yllättynyt. Hän olisi luullut, että edessä olisi aivan liikaa porukkaa tai joku yrittäisi estellä. Mutta ilmeisesti Alfredilla oli hyvin toimiva kyynärpäätaktiikka ja siihen yhdistettynä vielä suurvaltion vaikutusvalta. Sinisilmäinen valtio nyökkäsi hänelle vastaukseksi, ja napsautti kännykän näytölle kuvan. Preussi kurottautui katsomaan.

Kuvassa näkyi maassa makaava pienikokoinen valtio, lapsenkasvoinen, ja tämän alla pienehkö verilammikko. Punaisessa nesteessä kellui tummia hiuksia ja... olivatko nuo pienet tummat pallerot tytön pään ympärillä käpyjä? Gilbert kurtisti vähän kulmiaan. Kummallista. Tytön päätä kiersi vaalea side, joka oli myös värjäytynyt osittain punaiseksi. Sen verran kun hän muisti pientä valtiota nähneensä, tällä oli se aina.

"Tästä näkyy kyllä huonosti, mitä oikeasti on hänelle käynyt..." hän mutisi, osittain pettyneen sävyisesti.

"_I thought you'd say that_. Joku sanoi, että häntä luultavasti iskettiin päähän jollain metalliesineellä", Amerikka totesi. Saksalainen ojensi kännykän takaisin ja näytti mietteliäältä. Metalliesine... hän keksi vain yhden henkilön, jolla sellainen oli usein mukana. Ja jolla oli uhriin jonkinlainen yhteyskin, sopiva motiivi.

Hän ei kovin usein, edes lapsuudessaan, ollut leikkinyt mitään salapoliisin tapaista. Sotilasleikit ja muut olivat paljon kivempia. Mutta, nyt kun hänelle tarjoutui tällainen tilaisuus, oli se hyväksi käytettävä. Ehkä siitä olisi palkintokin luvassa, kun hän ratkaisisi jutun. Jopa se, että hän pääsisi takaisin kartalle? No joo, Gilbert kyllä tiesi, että se saattoi hyvin jäädä vain haaveeksi, mutta ei mahtavista asioista unelmointi kiellettyä ollut. Ja jos ei muuta hyötyä hänelle siitä olisi, niin ainakin hän saisi vähän näpäytettyä sitä pirun vampyyria, joka oli häntä mennyt heti epäilemään. Ja melkein puremaan toisen kerran. Preussi huikkasi nopeat heit Amerikalle, ja lähti etsimään epäiltyään.

* * *

><p>"Voisit oikeasti olla avuksi."<p>

"_Tut mir leid_, tämä asia ei kuulu minulle millään lailla", Saksa vastasi rauhallisesti. Hänelle puhunut naisvaltio näytti varsin pettyneeltä. Samoin ympärillä olevat pari muuta, Italia mukaan lukien.

"Mieti nyt vielä, _Németország_", Unkari pyysi. Muut valtiot nyökyttelivät. Feliciano nykäisi saksalaista hihasta.

"Kyllä meidän pitää oikeasti auttaa muita", hän sanoi hiljaa.

"Sinä osaisit ratkaista tämän varmasti, koska kenenkään muun päättely ja pinna eivät riitä", Suomi totesi joukosta, "ja sitä paitsi, etkö sinä ole itse sanonut, että on valtioiden velvollisuus auttaa toisiaan?"

Niin asia sattui olemaan. Ensimmäisestä lauseesta tosin saatettiin olla useampaa mieltä. Ainakin, jos Ludwigilta itseltään kysyttiin. Jostain kumman syystä hän kuitenkin kuuli itsensä huokaisevan raskaasti.

"Hyvä on sitten..." hän mutisi. Hän kykeni saman tien lukemaan monen valtion kasvoilta helpotuksen. Totta puhuen hän ei olisi halunnut sekaantua koko juttuun. Ihan itsesuojelun vuoksi. Ties vaikka tämä hullu yrittäisi nyt hyökätä _hänen_ kimppuunsa. Sehän saattoi olla aivan kuka tahansa tästä joukosta. Saksalle helpotus ilmaantui kuitenkin myös, tosin hieman eri muodossa. Koulun kello nimittäin soi, ja muut liukenivat paikalta sisälle. Vaativien katseiden ympäröimänä oleminen tuntui painostavalta.

"Vee, kai sinä oikeasti autat?" hän hätkähti. Feliciano oli jäänyt vielä hänen viereensä. Ludwig hymähti, ja tuijotti eteensä.

"Olenko minä joskus pettänyt lupaukseni?" hän vastasi kysymyksellä.

Voi kyllä hän oli. Mutta enää hän ei sitä tekisi.

* * *

><p>"Siinä!"<p>

Tuttu rääkäisy, joka jäi kaikumaan pitkin muuten tyhjää käytävää, sai Venäjän pysähtymään kulman kohdalle ja katsomaan taakseen. Gilbert juoksi hänet oitis kiinni.

"_Chto eto_? Yleensä juokset minusta mahdollisimman kauas, etkä minun luokseni. Onko määränpää vaihtunut?" hän tiedusteli.

"Turpa kiinni. Teitkö sinä sen tämänpäiväisen?" saksalainen sähähti. Pidempi kurtisti vähän kulmiaan.

"Tämänpäiväisen?" hän toisti.

"Älä esitä! Pakko sinun on tietää uudesta hyökkäyksestä. Tekotapa viittaa sinuun ja motiivikin sinulla siihen on", Preussi luennoi. Ivanin kulmat kurtistuivat nyt enemmän, puhtaasta hämmennyksestä.

"Valaisisitko vähän enemmän? Kuka edes on uhri?" hän kysyi. Albiino oli hetken hiljaa. Joko toinen oli täydellisen hyvä näyttelijä tai sitten oikeasti syytön. Heidän välisensä historian vuoksi (ainakin osittain) hän tahtoi uskoa ensimmäistä.

"Azerbaijania oli isketty metalliesineellä päähän. Ja sinulla on motiivi, koska tahdot hänen öljyvaransa", hän selitti.

Hetken oli täysin hiljaista. Sen hetken rikkoi naurahdus.

"Nyt sinulla on väärä valtio pihdeissäsi. Minä en ole niin säälittävä, että tekisin sellaista. Ja", venäläinen totesi, "minä joka tapauksessa vien kaiken öljyn."

Preussi katsoi toista pitkään, hämmennys kasvoilta selkeästi paistaen. Hän avasi suunsa, mutta sanat tuntuivat hetkellisesti hukkuneen. Ei hän keksinyt enempää syytöksiä.

"Yritätkö sinä siis saada tämän hullun kiinni?" Ivan kysyi, ehkä vähän johdattelevaan tapaan, sellaisella tyylillä, mikä oli toimittajilta ehdottomasti kielletty. Lyhyempi nyökkäsi hitaasti.

"Tavallaan... kai", hän sanoi.

"Toimisimmeko yhdessä? Se idiootti plagioi minun keinojani, väärään henkilöön tosin. Selkeä lavastusyritys", suurvallan huulet hymyilivät, mutta äänestä oli kuultavissa vaarallinen vivahde. Gilbert tunnisti sen oikein hyvin.

"_Warum_? Mikä saa sinut kuvittelemaan, että toimisin _sinun_ kanssasi?" hän tiedusteli, varsin ivallisesti. Venäjä vain hymyili.

"Sinä epäilit minua, _verno_? Joten voisit samalla vahtia, että todella olen syytön. _Ja_, koska olen pelätty, on helppo uhkailla mahdollinen tieto joltain muulta", hän luetteli kasan hyviä syitä. Saksalainen huokaisi ja ojensi kätensä.

"_Okay __dann_", hyväksyviä sanoja seurasi lyhyt kädenpuristus. Preussi ei aivan tiennyt, pitäisikö hänen katua vai ei. Hän vihasi mokomaa vodkafriikkiä, mutta toisen perustelut olivat niin kovin vakuuttavia. Ja ehkä tästä olisi oikeasti jotain apuakin. Vain Luoja tiesi. Ja hän itse sitten myöhemmin.

* * *

><p>Here you are. Ja jos joku nyt ihmettelee tuota yhtä valtion nimeä, ja sitä, miksen kirjoittanut sitä suomalaisittain, niin johtuu siitä, koska se on niin vaikeampi. Ja sitä paitsi tykkään kirjoittaa sen englantilaisittain, eli <em>Azerbaijan<em>. No miksi sitten otin koko valtion mukaan, vaikkei se edes esiinny sarjassa? Koska tällainen pyyntö esitettiin "ylemmältä taholta". Sitten jos niitä käännöksiä laittaisin (englanti jää jälleen pois):

**Saksa**

_Tut mir leid_ - Olen pahoillani/Pahoittelen

_Warum?_ - Miksi?

_Okay dann_ - Hyvä on sitten

**Unkari**

_Németország - _Saksa

**Venäjä**

_Chto eto_? - Mitä nyt?

_Verno?_ - Eikö niin?/Niinhän?

Oho, olipas niitä kovin vähän. Ja käännökset (miinus saksa, jota jonkin verran osaan itsekin) saattavat sitten olla ties mistä (Googlesta), joten...

**UtaChan**: Kiitos~ Hmmh, tuosta pituudesta en vieläkään osaa aivan täydellisesti sanoa. Löyhästi määriteltynä tästä tulee kohtuullisen "lyhyt", jotain seitsemästä yhdeksään lukuun varmaankin...

**Liibooboo**: Kiitos! Ah, Romania~ Hän nyt sattuu olemaan yksi lempihahmoistani, ja kun minulla on sellainen käsitys, että Preussi vähän niin kuin "pelkää" tätä valtiota, niin pakkohan minun oli hänet mukaan ottaa. Tämä ihanainen siis pysyttelee edelleen ficissä, vaikkei häntä juuri tässä luvussa nähtykään.

**o0RiDa0o**: Kiitos paljon~ Noilla kielillä saa aina kivasti vähän "särmää" tekstiin. Lempimaita? Mitkäs ovat kyseessä? Ehehe...


	4. Annos 3: Muodostuminen

Miksen minä osaa kirjoittaa pidempiä lukuja...? Tämäkin tämmöinen säälittävä. Tosin ehkä se sopii, kun tässä nyt ei varsinaisesti tapahdu mitään. Mutta pitäähän näitä "välitilannekuvauksia" jonnekin ujuttaa. Joo, jos en selittelisi enempää... *piiloutuu häpeämään pöydän alle*

* * *

><p>"Kuka oikeasti on niin hullu, että tekee sellaista?"<p>

"Ehkä niitä on paljon."

"Uusi _Unit 731_."

"Ei se mitään kokeita tee, vaan ihan huvikseen varmaan silpoo."

"Aivan natsimeininki."

"_Gestapo_."

Sitä kuului kaikkialla. Aivan joka puolella. Kuiskauksina. Matalana puheena. Saksaa alkoi hermostuttaa muiden mukana yhä enemmän, vaikka hän ulkokuorensa tyynenä pitikin. Kysymys vaivasi niin pahasti, että hän oli menettää yöunensa. Onneksi Felicianosta oli vastoin kaikkea järkeä ollut tutkimisessa apua. Koska italialainen tuli niin monen kanssa hyvin toimeen, tämä oli onnistunut keräilemään muiden epäilyksiä ja niille perusteita. Oli jokseenkin järkyttävän tuntuista, kuinka niin monet kykenivät epäilemään jopa omaa sisarustaan tai parasta ystäväänsä, eivätkä lainkaan kilttiä pikku Italiaa. Toisaalta, kuka nyt voisi erehtyä luulemaan sitä hölmöä "Kävyksi"? Feliciano ei tahtonut pahaa kenellekään, ja tämä nyt oli aivan liian tyhmä tehdäkseen mitään sellaista.

Ludwig hymähti itsekseen. Toisen hyökkäyksen jälkeen sekopää oli saanut nimenkin. Se oli vakiintunut jokaisen käyttöön Azerbaijanin tapauksen jälkeen. Siinä ei tavallaan ollut mitään järkeä, mutta eipä ollut "Kävyn" touhussakaan. Tai "Käpyjen". Saksalainen moitti vähän itseään, että oli melkein sulkenut useamman hullun vaihtoehdon pois.

Hänen - tai hänen ja Felicianon - tutkintansa ei ollut kovin mainittavasti tosin edistynyt. Hän oli raapustellut itselleen useamman sivullisen enemmän tai vähemmän hyödyllisiä muistiinpanoja, joiden avulla selkeyttää ajatuksia. Pienen suostuttelun, vaadinnan ja hyvien perustelujen jälkeen hän jopa oli päässyt katsomaan läpi valvontakameroiden nauhat. Niistä tosin ei ollut mitään erikoista löytynyt. Pelkkää normaalia valtioiden sekopäistä edestakaisin pomppimista, ja mitä huvittavimpia keskusteluja. Tai no, oli hän yhden päätelmän onnistunut tekemään.

"Käpy" ei todellakaan ollut mikään typerys.

* * *

><p>Gilbert tuijotti vaaleaa lakanaa, jota näpräsi melkein yhtä vaaleissa sormissaan. Koko hullun toiminta meni vain järjettömämmäksi. Tämä tuntui valikoivan uhreja, joihin olisi helppo yhdistää syyllinen, kuitenkin jokaiselle omansa. Ja vielä toteutti hyökkäyksiä samaan malliin. Viiltely, putkella kalautus... Uusin oli kyllä kaikista kummallisin. Ja osittain pelottavan lähellä hänen syvimpiä ajatuksiaan, jotka tosin oli tavallaan kohdistettu häneen itseensä.<p>

"Saitko hänestä mitään irti?" hän tiedusteli venäläiseltä, joka istui pöydän ääressä kirjoittamassa jotain. Hän oli uhrannut uuden päiväkirjansa tätä varten. Pitäisi muistaa hankkia toinen.

"Enpä juuri. Hän ei ollut kovin halukas puhumaan", Ivan vastasi.

"_Verdammt_. Ei siis tiedetä kovin paljoa enempää. Hollannin kimppuun hyökättiin arviolta kuuden maissa aamulla. Rintakehä oli lievästi auki viillelty, lihasten mukaan", Preussi luetteli.

"Älä unohda tärkeää yksityiskohtaa. Kasvot peitetty tuhkaan. Hän oli vähällä tukehtua siihen", pidempi lisäsi.

Sekin vielä. Saksalainen tuijotti lakanaa ja nyki sitä kuin pakko-oireesta kärsisi. Mieleen tuli hänen aikaisempi pohdintansa, vertauskuvat tuhkan nielemisestä. "Käpy" oli varastanut hänen ajatuksiaan, ja toteuttanut ne kirjaimellisesti. Mutta ei sitä tarvitsisi eikä kannattaisikaan kertoa Venäjälle. Toinen saattaisi oikein hyvin alkaa jälleen epäillä häntä, vaikka he olivat kahvin, energiajuomien ja pöydän ääressä nukkumisen voimalla viettäneet useamman vuorokauden yhdessä, tapausta selvitellen. Kuin mitkäkin kovaksikeitetyn dekkarin etsivät.

"Niinpä... minä en kyllä keksi, kenellä voisi olla motiivi Hollannin suhteen", hän totesi. Vaikkei mahdollisten syyllisten etsiminen per tapaus ollut ehkä järkevää, oli kuitenkin ihan viisasta tehdä niin. Jos yksi nimi vaikkapa nousisi useampaan otteeseen esille.

"Hänellä on tietääkseni oikeasti huonot välit vain Espanjaan, mutta nekin lähinnä hänen omalta puoleltaan", Venäjä totesi ja raapusti merkintöjä kirjan sivulle.

"_Ja_... Antonio tuskin tekisi mitään. Hän nyt on sellainen hömelö. Muita?" Gilbert myönsi, ja päästi viimein irti lakanasta.

"Hmmm... no, kun ottaa huomioon Hollannin luonteen, se voisi myös tavallaan olla melkein kuka tahansa ulkoisesti nuori naisvaltio."

Ai niin, se hemmetin lolitakompleksi.

"Ja kuka "nuorista naisvaltioista" kantaa usein veistä tai jotain?" saksalainen esitti lisäkysymyksen. Ivan kallisti vähän päätään nostaessaan katseensa.

"Epäiletkö kenties siskoani?" hän kysyi.

"Se oli vain arvaus."

"Kuule, jos Hollanti olisi häntä erehtynyt ahdistelemaan, niin mokoma olisi maannut haudassa tuhkan keskellä jo pitkään", venäläinen ilmoitti. Preussi ei voinut olla hymähtämättä. Valko-Venäjä siis näkymättömältä, mieleen muodostetulta listalta toistaiseksi pois. Sitten niitä muita vaihtoehtoja...

* * *

><p>"<em>Was?<em> Tekin?"

"_Ja_, mekin. Mitä kuvittelit?"

"Minä kun luulin, että sinä halusit pysytellä erossa koko asiasta."

"_Richtig_. Niin halusin, mutta..."

"Ylipuhuivat."

Tähän Saksa ei vastannut enää mitään. Hänen isoveljensä oli osunut oikeaan, eikä kieltelyä tai tarkennusta tarvittu.

"Sinäkin siis yrität selvittää? Yksin?" hän enemmän totesi kuin kysyi. Pieni yllätys saapui toisen saksalaisen vastauksen muodossa.

"En minä yksin... _also, mit_ Ivan."

Hetken hiljaisuus. Ludwig tuijotti epäuskoisena veljeään.

"Siis... sinä teet Venäjän kanssa yhteistyötä?" hän kysyi.

"Niin teen. Jotain sitä vastaan?" Gilbert tiedusteli.

"_Nein..._ mutta luulin, että sinulla olisi."

"Aluksi oli, mutta... jotenkin siihen päädyin. Ja ihmeellistä kyllä, se paskiainen on oikeasti hyödyllinen..." Preussi mutisi. Nuorempi pysyi hiljaa. Ei yllättänyt oikeastaan ollenkaan.

"No, oletteko te saaneet Felin kanssa selville jotain?" hopeatukkainen kysyi. Saksa mietti hetken.

"Hmh, emme juuri mitään, mitä kukaan muu ei tietäisi. Paitsi, että hyökkäysten aikaan pari tapahtumapaikan läheistä valvontakameraa on aina onnistuttu sammuttamaan. Niille ei ole tallentunut hyökkäyksiä, joten tekijä ei ole mikään amatööri", hän selosti. Preussi nyökkäsi ja nousi ylös sängyltä, jonka päällä istui.

"_Ach so_. No, minä menen varmaan jatkamaan tutkintaa..." hän sanoi ja käveli huoneen ovelle, ei kovin nopeasti mutta ei hidastellenkaan, ja oli pian kadonnut siitä ulos. Ja jättänyt jossain määrin hämmentyneen Ludwigin yksin asuntolahuoneeseen. Hänen veljensä oli jokseenkin omituinen...

* * *

><p>Tämmöistä tällä kertaa. Käännöksiä ohjelmassamme seuraavaksi:<p>

**Saksa**

_Verdammt_ - Pahus/kirottua/jotaintämänsuuntaista

_Richtig_ - Oikein

_Also_ - Siis

_Ach so_ -Vai niin

Sitten käsiteselostuksia, niitä kun tuolla pari kappaletta esiintyi:

**Unit 731** - 1930-40 - luvuilla toiminut japanilainen, lääketieteellinen tutkimusyksikkö, joka suoritti biologisten ja kemiallisten aseiden kehittämiseen liittyviä ihmiskokeita.

**Gestapo** - Natsi-Saksan aikainen salainen poliisi, joka mm. pidätti ihmisiä ja piti heitä vankilassa ilman oikeudenkäyntejä.

Jos nyt olisin vaihteeksi oikein selittänyt..

**Colorful Black**: Kyllä, siitä yhteistyöstä tulee kyllä jotain, saa nähdä mitä... ja Amerikka nyt on semmoinen törkimys XD

**Annie Cristal**: Kiitos paljon, kun kommentoit~ Preussista on kyllä kiva kirjoittaa, vaikka hän usein hieman ooc-mainen tuppaa tekstissäni olemaan...


	5. Annos 4: Kypsyminen

Wow. Nyt oikeasti, olkaa ylpeitä minusta. Minä oikeasti jatkoin tätä! No niin, tässä siis tämä uusi luku~

* * *

><p>Siihen aikaan asuntolan käytävällä oli aika hiljaista. Oli jo ilta, ja kaikki kyhjöttivät huoneissaan, peloista kankeina. Tai sitten eivät. Joka tapauksessa liian hiljaista Gilbertin makuun. Kuin kliseisessä kauhuelokuvassa. Pian alkaa kuulua jotain ääntä. Pysähtyy, katsoo peloissaan ympärille, kunnes se iskee...<p>

Preussi veti henkeä ja ravisti päätään, yrittäen lähes epätoivoisesti tyhjentää kaiken päänsä sisällön "Kävystä" ja kaikesta siihen liittyvästä. Epätoivoiseksi yritykseksi se sitten jäikin. Ei se tuntunut millään onnistuvan. Mutta mitään ääniä ei alkanut kuulua. Ei sitten yhtään. Joten ei hätää. Ei kun...

Ne juoksuaskeleet lähestyivät häntä uskomattoman nopeasti. Ja ennen kuin hän ehti edes päänsä kääntää, niiden omistaja oli aivan hänessä kiinni. Saksalainen älähti, melko kovaakin, ja otti sitten tehtäväkseen katsoa, kuka kimppuun hyökkäsi. Tai oikeammin sanottuna, roikkui hänessä kiinni.

"Mitä helvettiä, Dorin? Yritätkö kenties pelästyttää minusta keuhkot ja maksan pihalle?" hän sähähti toivuttuaan. Romania katsoi häntä neutraalisti.

"En. Kunhan tulin vain kiireessä luoksesi. Ja ehkä nyt vähän yritin pelästyttää sinulta aivot pellolle", tämä vastasi, ja pienen ravistelun jälkeen päästi jopa irti, oikaisten asentonsa. Gilbert kallisti päätään.

"Ja miksihän?"

"Koska tarvitsen apuasi."

"_Warum_?"

Dorin ei vastannut hetkeen mitään. Sitten hän veti syvään henkeä, varmaan selkeyttääkseen ajatuksiaan.

"Uusi hyökkäys. Ja uhrikin on tuttujasi, eikö niin? Edelstein", hän kertoi lyhyesti. Preussin kulmat kurtistuivat. Sen aristokraattipaskan kimppuun oli hyökätty? Ei se häntä varsinaisesti haitannut,_ mutta_... kuitenkin.

"Mitä se sinua liikuttaa?" hän kysyi.

"Ne epäilevät varmaan minua. Häntä oli puraistu. Mutta en minä sitä voinut tehdä", romanialainen selitti. Albiino tuhahti. Ja miksihän ei? Katse vaati selitystä. Toinen oli ainoa täällä päin, joka muita ajankulukseen pureskeli. Siis oikeasti puri, eikä vain näykkinyt intiimejä asioita tehdessään. Sitä tekivät kaikki. Siis kaikki, joilla oli joku, jonka kanssa harrastaa seksiä.

"Bulgaria voi todistaa. Olin hänen kanssaan siihen asti, kunnes kuulimme siitä. Sitten minä lähdinkin jo etsimään sinua", Dorin ilmoitti. Preussi kuunteli toisen selitystä, tehden huomioita salapoliisin tyyliin. Ei puheesta, vaan toisen olemuksesta. Ääni ei värissyt, ei hyppinyt holtittomasti, puhenopeuskin oli normaali. Kasvoilla näkyi pieni pelko, mutta mitään muuta merkkiä valehtelusta hän ei löytänyt. Toinen elehtikin vartalolla normaalisti. Ei jäykistellyt liikaa, mutta ei kiemurrellutkaan ylettömästi. Romania vaikutti kovin rehelliseltä näin pitkästikin katsottuna. Niin rehelliseltä, että se oli jo epärehellistä.

"_Ich verspreche nichts_. Mutta otan selvää asiasta", Gilbert sanoi lopulta, ja käveli romanialaisen ohitse, jättäen käytävälle vain yhden punaisen silmäparin, joka välähti häntä tuijottaessaan.

* * *

><p>Venäjä nosti katseensa tummakantisen muistikirjan sivuista. Ovi hänen takanaan oli kolahtanut äsken, ja sisään oli rynnistänyt tuo saksalainen, joka paremmin Gilbertinä tunnettiin.<p>

"Mitä nyt?" hän kysyi.

"... _angreifen_", toinen vastasi lopulta, muodostaen sanan hyvin hiljaa. Ivan kääntyi tuolillaan ympäri, ollen näin toisen kanssa kasvokkain. Kysymyksiä ei tarvinnut luetella ääneen, ne heijastuivat ametistisilmien katseesta. Ja kyllä entinen valtio niihin vastasi kysymättäkin.

"Se hullu oli hyökännyt Roddyn kimppuun... ja... no, sopivia epäiltyjä löytyy vain yksi, joka vakuuttaa syyttömyyttään."

"Kuka se sitten on?"

Preussi piti pienen tauon.

"_Rumänien_. Roddyä oli kuulemma puraistu. Mutta, Dorin väittää, ettei tehnyt sitä", hän vastasi lopulta. Pidempi kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Toveri Dorin? Minä en kyllä keksi, mikä motiivi hänellä on... tuskin se teidän natseiluunne liittyy", hän sanoi, pyöritellen tekonahasta valmistettua hansikasta käsissään. Toinen huokaisi. Miksi se piti aina, siis _aina_, ottaa esille?

"Ei siitä nyt kukaan varmaan hänelle kosta. Hän oli sitä paitsi meidän puolellamme. Enkä minäkään kyllä keksi muita syitä, kuin hänen ajoittaisen verenhimonsa", hän arveli.

"Jonka hän tosin pystyy hallitsemaan uskomattoman hyvin."

"Mistä sinä sen tiedät?"

Venäläinen naurahti.

"Muistatko sattumoisin, kuka häntä ohjaili melkoisen pitkään?"

Kyllähän Gilbert sen muisti. Tuo paskiainen sen oli tehnyt. Mutta tässä ei tuntunut olevan mitään järkeä. Romania oli ainoa sopiva epäilty. Mutta miksi tämä itse oli tullut kertomaan? Se oli varmasti hämäystä.

"Dorin väitti, että hän oli Bulgarian kanssa, kun hyökkäys tapahtui", hän kertoi, "_West_ sanoi, että se sekopää on osannut kytkeä lähistöllä olevat valvontakamerat aina pois, mutta voisimmehan me vilkaista, jos alibi pitää."

Venäjä hymyili, kuten aina, ja nyökytteli puheelle.

"Tee sinä se tarkistus. Minä kyselen vähän Borikselta asioista."

"_Gut._ Mutta... älä tee mitään... harkitsematonta, jookos?"

"_Nyet_, enhän minä koskaan."

* * *

><p>Suostuttelu oli hyödyllinen taito. Hän ei ollut siinä niitä maailman parhaimpia. Lopulta hän kuitenkin sai kinuttua tiensä vilkaisemaan nauhoja. Sitten alkoi se toinen vaikea osuus. Selaaminen. Preussin lyhyt kärsivällisyys oli joutua pahasti koetukselle. Ensin piti löytää oikea kamera, ja vieläpä oikea aika.<p>

"_Endlich_!" hän hihkaisi itsekseen. Nyt aika oli oikea. Ei muuta kuin nauha pyörimään.

Ruutu oli hämärä, huoneessa ei ilmeisesti ollut valoja päällä. Yllättävän hyvin siitä kyllä erotti Bulgarian, joka istui sängyllä. Pian huoneeseen tulvi hetkellisesti, vain muutaman sekunnin ajaksi, valoa käytävästä. Ovi avattiin, ja se sulkeutui saman tien. Askeleet suuntautuivat paikalla olleen valtion luokse. Gilbertille ei tuottanut suuria vaikeuksia tunnistaa Romaniaa, tämä oli näköjään oikeasti puhunut totta. Mutta miten ihmeessä se oli mahdollista? Toisaalta... kuinka kauan tämä viipyisi? Jos vierailu Boriksen huoneessa olisi lyhyt, siinä kyllä ehtisi puremaan Itävaltaakin. Ruudun Romania istui sängylle toisen valtion viereen, ja kiskoi tämän syliinsä. Ironista, sillä hän oli lyhyempi.

Myönnettäköön, entinen valtio ei ollut tiennyt, että romanialaisen ja bulgarialaisen suhde oli... hieman muuta kuin mitä yleensä oletettiin. Hitto, kun siinä nauhassa oli vieläpä äänetkin. Olo oli kuin tirkistelijällä. Ajan mitatakseen Preussi pakottautui kuitenkin katsomaan nauhan loppuun, Romanian lähtöön asti. Se kesti pitkään. Tarpeeksi pitkään varmistaakseen, että Dorin tosiaan oli syytön. Mutta miten ihmeessä tämä oli saanut tietää niin nopeasti? Pitäisi löytää nauha käytävältä... oliko joku kertonut...?

Käytävänauhoja hänen piti katsoa useampia. Hän löysi niistä kyllä Dorinin, ja jopa Englannin, joka käveli vastaan. Ties mitä tekemässä. He pysähtyivät toistensa kohdalla.

"_It was you_", britti sanoi, hyvin syyttävästi. Keskustelu jatkui. Romania joko oli täydellisen pihalla asiasta, tai sitten näytteli täydellisen virheettömästi. Arthur kertoi hyökkäyksestä, tekotavasta, ja kertoi epäilevänsä.

"Sinä teit sen. Minä ilmiannan sinut."

"Etpäs! Muuten meitä on yksi jäsen vähemmän!"

"_Does it look like I care_?"

"Mieti nyt! Se on lavastus!"

"En minä usko, ennen kuin todistat."

Jotenkin tuntui siltä, kuin katselisi elokuvaa. Gilbert kurtisti kulmiaan. Tämä oli todellakin haastava tapaus. Ja helvetillisen sekava. Jostain pitäisi poimia käpyvana, jota seurata, näin aiheessa pysytellen. Vaan mistä sen löytäisi? Takapihalla kasvoi vain yksi mänty.

* * *

><p>Ja näin, tässä tällä kertaa. Palapeli käy yhä mystisemmäksi, saa nähdä sitten, mistä löytyy ratkaisu... keh keh.<p>

Ja käännöksiä:

**Saksa**

_Warum?_ - Miksi?

_Ich verspreche nichts _- En lupaa mitään

_Angreifen_ - Hyökkäys

_Rumänien_ - Romania

_Endlich_ - Vihdoin

Ei minulla tästä taida kovin paljoa sanomista olla, yritän jatkaa.

**Annie Cristal:** Kiitos~ Tuo "Käpy" tulee ihan tuosta otsikosta, ja Azerbaijanin tapauksesta. Jotain linkkiä loin, että nimi vähän liittyisi tarinaan.'

**Morsooh:** Kiitos paljon!

**Moonfairy-sensei: **Kiitos~ Etsiväparit muodostuivat vähän niin kuin itsestään, en niitä kovin paljoa edes ajatellut ennen kirjoittamista (kyllä, toimin päähänpistojen mukaan). Romaniastahan kuulimme jo tässä luvussa, ja myöhemminkin hän varmasti pääsee naamaansa näyttämään...


	6. Annos 5: Kasvuvaihe

Äkillinen isnpis iski, ja sen tuloksena uusi luku. Selkeyttävä(kö) sellainen.

* * *

><p>Aika kului, kello tikitti. Missään ei räjähtänyt ainuttakaan pommia. Hyökkäyksiä tuli, uhrimäärä kasvoi, yksikään ei kuollut. Epäiltyjä riitti, todistajia puuttui. Eikä missään ollut yhtään mitään järkeä.<p>

Se kaikki sekoittui Gilbertin hopeatukan suojaaman pään sisällä yhdeksi suureksi värien, kuvien ja sanojen sekamelskaksi, josta hän ei saanut minkäänlaista tolkkua. Neljä kuukautta, siis neljä helvetin kuukautta, he olivat Venäjän kanssa jäljittäneet Käpyä, vailla minkäänlaisia tuloksia. Ludwig ja Feliciano eivät hänen tietojensa mukaan olleet sen paremmin ansioituneet asiassa. Joka valtiolla riitti epäiltyjä ja syytöksiä, suurin osa heistä ei oikeasti tiennyt mitään. Sen näki. Sitten olivat ne vahvat epäillyt. Heistäkin muutamat tuntuivat oikeasti syyttömiltä, osa syyllisiltä, ja osa sellaisilta, joista ei voinut sanoa mitään.

"Jäit sitten tänne koko lomaksi?" venäläinen totesi ja näpräsi kaulahuivin päätä. Preussi nyökkäsi ja vilkaisi toista sellaisella ilmeellä, joka varattiin idiooteille. Minne hän muka olisi mennyt? Joululoma oli tosiaan loppunut, ja kotiin lähteneet valtiot palasivat Gakueniin.

"Mitään uutta?"

"_Ja_... _se_ oli täällä myös loman aikana", saksalainen vastasi. Pidempi kohotti vähän kulmiaan.

"Montako hyökkäystä?" hän kysyi.

"Kaksi... ja minusta tuntuu, että West joko lopettaa tutkimisen tai jatkaa entistä kovemmin."

"Miksi?"

Preussi oli vähän aikaa hiljaa.

"Koska toinen uhreista on Feliciano."

Se tuli Ivanille yllätyksenä. Italialainen? Ei olisi uskonut, että joku viattoman pikku Italian kimppuun olisi hyökännyt. Tai oikeastaan siinä jopa oli järkeä. Tämä oli mukana tutkinnassa.

"Kuka se toinen oli?" hän kysyi.

"En oikein muista, mutta joku aasialainen se taisi olla..." Gilbert ummisti silmänsä ja nojautui makaamaan sängyllä. Toinen näytti mietteliäältä.

"Olenko oikeassa, ettei se ollut Hong Kong?" hän tiedusteli hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Toinen entisen valtion silmistä rävähti auki.

"Ei ollut. Miten niin?" hän ihmetteli. Venäjä hymyili siihen malliin, että oli keksinyt jotain.

"Minä käyn vähän tiedustelemassa asioita. _Do svidaniya_", isompi valtio ilmoitti ja katosi huoneen ovesta, ennen kuin Gilbert ehti sanoa mitään. Mitä hemmettiä? Toinen oli selvästi keksinyt jotain. Jotain, mitä hänenkin nyt pitäisi ymmärtää. Mutta mitä se oli?

Hopeaverikkö poimi tummakantisen "tutkimuskirjan", jonka oikeasti olisi pitänyt olla hänen uusi päiväkirjansa. Yhdelle sivulle oli listattu kaikki uhrit. Ne eivät liittyneet varsinaisesti toisiinsa, tasaisesti eri puolilta maailmaa. Niissä ei ollut järkeä.

Ivan oli kysynyt Hong Kongista... tämä ei ollut hyökkäyksen kohde. Hetkinen. Mitä jos katsoisikin, keiden kimppuun _ei_ ollut hyökätty? Saksalainen käänsi uuden sivun ja alkoi miettiä nimiä. Tulisiko valmiita kokonaisuuksia? Valtio toisensa jälkeen ilmestyi paperille.

Nimiä oli paljon. Siitä vain järjestelemään. Hän käänsi uuden sivun, pitäen luetteloa tosin nähtävillä. Valtioista muodostui ryhmiä. Yksi toisensa jälkeen. Lopulta Preussi sai kaikki luokiteltua ja alkoi tarkastella niitä huolellisemmin.

Hetkinen. Kaikki Pohjoismaat olivat täysin vahingoittumattomia. Se oli omituista. Eikös kaikissa ryhmissä ollut joku? Ei kun... hän ajatteli jälleen, mitä Venäjä oli sanonut. Amerikka oli vielä hyvin tolpillaan, vaikka sitä oli vaikea uskoa. Saksalainen kirjoitti Hong Kongin ja Amerikan nimet allekain, uudeksi ryhmäksi. Mitä muuta...? Australia ja Kanada... ja olihan niitä.

"_Genau_!" Gilbert huudahti. Kaikki Englannin entiset siirtomaat. Yhteenkään ei koskettu. Niillä oli oltava jokin yhteys, joka liittyisi Pohjoismaihin. Mutta mitä yhteistä oli Englannilla ja Pohjoismailla? Hän ei keksinyt. Mieleen palautui myös Romanian ja britin käytäväkeskustelu. Kuin olisi elokuvaa katsonut. Se oli niin virheetön, että kuulosti harjoitellulta.

Siinäpä se!

Englanti veti sitä jotain kummallista kerhoa, jonka jäsen myös Romania oli. Siihen kuului vielä joku kolmas, kukahan se oli... ai niin, se söpö naisellisen näköinen... Norja?

Preussi olisi voinut hypätä kattoon. Arvoitus oli ratkeamassa. Yhdenkään pohjoismaan tai Englannin siirtomaan kimppuun Käpy ei ollut hyökännyt. Bulgaria ja Venäjä, joiden kanssa Romania oli läheinen, olivat saaneet olla rauhassa. Syyllinen oli siis joku kolmesta, tai mahdollisesti kaikki. Ja jokainen kolmesta tiesi salaisuuden. Nyt pitäisi vain etsiä kunnon näyttöä asialle.

* * *

><p>Ei voinut olla totta. Ei vain voinut. <em>Nein<em>.

Hän etsisi sen paskiaisen ja vääntäisi siltä niskat nurin.

Se oli niitä harvoja tapauksia, kun Saksa oli oikeasti menettämässä malttiaan. Vielä pahemmin kuin Ranskan ja Englannin tapellessa. Mutta jos hän jotain ei suvainnut, se oli Felicianon vahingoittaminen.

Hän oli äsken juuri käynyt katsomassa toista. Italialainen oli vakuuttanut olevansa täysin kunnossa, ja hymyillyt iloisesti kuten aina, mutta hän oli kyllä huomannut, ettei tällä aivan kaikki ollut vielä hyvin. Ja eniten häntä häiritsivät syvät raapimisjäljet toisen oikeassa poskessa. Ne olivat melkoisen ilkeän näköiset.

Mutta nyt, piti vain saada Käpy napattua. Jos vain niitä johtolankoja oikeasti olisi. Ludwigin teki mieli jo luopua toivosta niiden suhteen. Ei niitä tuntunut olevan lainkaan. Mutta ei Gilbertilläkään tuntunut olevan.

Aivan, Gilbert... hänen veljensä oli ollut hyvin omituinen viime aikoina. Hän oli aluksi olettanut, että se johtui pelkästä tutkinnasta ja siitä jonkinasteisesta vainoharhaisuudesta, joka vaivasi kaikkia muitakin. Mutta nyt enää ei tuntunut siltä. Sen takana tuntui olevan muutakin. Ja kun pöytään ladottiin pelikorttien tapaan muitakin faktoja, Preussi oli täydellinen epäilty.

Tällä oli aikaa suunnitella ja toteuttaa hyökkäyksiä, ja mielenlaatukin täsmäsi sen verran. Katkeruutta saattoi purkaa helposti satunnaisiin hyökkäyksiin, joissa uhrit valitsi sen perusteella, että kuka nyt sattui vastaan kävelemään, eikä olisi liian tuttu. Ainoastaan Roderich ei tainnut sopia siihen asetelmaan, mutta se nyt saattoi olla eri motiivi.

Saksa pysäytti hetkeksi ajatuksensa. Alkoi tuntua siltä, kuin hän olisi _halunnut_ veljensä olevan syyllinen. Se tuntui kovin ilmeiseltä vaihtoehdolta, ja jotenkin... helpolta. Että sai syyttää jotain ja olla hyvällä todennäköisyydellä oikeassa. Ja kostaa...

Ei, ei hän niin voisi tehdä. Eihän?

* * *

><p>Missä se olikaan? Ei täällä. Väärä käytävä. Tuolla? Ei, väärä ovi. Haa, tuossa!<p>

Oikean luokkahuoneen löytäminen ei ollut helppoa. Lopulta Preussin yritys palkittiin, kun hän löysi sen. Se luokka ei ollut käytössä, joten Englanti oli ottanut sen kerhon käyttöön. Sen oli näköinenkin. Tavaroita levällään lattialla, ties mitä puuhanneet. Lattiaan oli piirrelty mystisiä merkkejä ja sillä yhdellä pöydällä, joka oli joskus ollut opettajanpöytä, oli pinossa paksuja, vanhan näköisiä kirjoja, joiden kansissa oli vanhoja kuvioita. Hän tunnisti ne kyllä. Ne olivat noitien symboleja, tai näin hän oli kuullut. Huone oli myös törkeän hämärä, ikkunan edessä oli verhot ja ulkona pilvistä.

"Kylläpä sinulla kesti tänne löytää, _Prusia_."

Gilbert hätkähti ja vilkaisi hätäisesti ympärille. Hämärässä luokkahuoneessa ei näkynyt mitään poikkeavaa (siis sen kaiken poikkeavan lisäksi, mitä siellä jo oli), mutta ääni ja puhetyyli olivat sitäkin tutumpia.

"No voi nyt.. Esiin, _Hurensohn_!" hän huudahti. Toisen ääni naurahti pehmeästi, vähän normaalia matalammalta.

"Mutta minähän olen näkyvissä. Juuri tässä", lause kuului kovin läheltä. Hetkinen, hänen takaansa? Preussi käännähti ympäri.

Ja löysi itsensä tuijottamasta omiin silmiinsä.

* * *

><p>Huah huah, aina vain omituisemmaksi menee. Mutta, eiköhän se selitys ole myös tulossa. Ja käännöksiä:<p>

**Saksa**

_Genau_ - Aivan

_Hurensohn_ - Joo, jätän tämän kääntämättä...

**Venäjä**

_Do svidaniya - _Näkemiin

Mm, yritän jatkaa tätä aika pian. Lukuja tulee korkeintaan enää kaksi, tämä siis on jo lähenemässä loppuaan.

**Annie Cristal:** Kiitoksia~ Myönnetään, en itsekään hirveämmin pidä Itävallasta, liian nipottava minun makuuni XD Ja Romania on todellakin mielenkiintoinen hahmo, hänestä on kiva kirjoittaa. Mukavan moniulotteinen hahmo.


	7. Annos 6: Putoaminen

Ei, tämä ei ole aprillipila, vaan uusi luku. Enhän minä nyt semmoista voisi tehdä, että huijaisin tämmöisellä asialla. Menettäisin ne vähäiset lukijani, nyyh. Tarvitsen teitä!

Joo, enköhän madellut riittävästi. Yksi luku on ainakin siis vielä tiedossa. Nauttikaa tästä, jos pystytte!

* * *

><p>Peili? Pakko sen oli olla. Ei hän nyt yhtäkkiä voinut kahdentua. Se oli mahdotonta. Preussi liikautti kokeeksi vasenta kättään. Toinen Preussi ei matkinut elettä samaan aikaan. Eikä sen kummemmin ennen tai jälkeen. Sitä paitsi missään ei näkynyt kuvastimen rajoja. Myös heijastuksen mahdollisuuden saksalainen joutui hylkäämään tökättyään kaksoisolentoaan otsaan. Tämä perääntyi askeleen kauemmas hänestä ja mutristi huuliaan.<p>

"Tiedätkös, tuo ei tunnu erityisen mahtavalta", kaksoisolento sanoi. Ääni ei kuitenkaan ollut hänen. Se oli Romanian.

"_Was_... mitä helvetin pelleilyä tämä on, Dorin?" Gilbert karjaisi, ymmällään, vihaisena ja lievässä shokissakin. Vastausta hän ei saanut ihan heti. Ellei laskettu huoneen ovelta kuuluvaa narahdusta.

"Mm? Onko meillä vieras,_ D__ouă_?" tulija kysyi, jälleen Dorinin äänellä. Ja sisään astuttuaan tämä myös paljastui mainituksi valtioksi. "Preussi" nyökkäsi.

"Onpa hyvinkin. Ja vieläpä yhtä mahtavan näköinen kuin minä."

Oikea Preussi tuijotti kaksikkoa.

"Siis mitä helvettiä?" hän kiekaisi. Voi Luoja, hän pyörtyisi kohta ja se olisi todella epämahtavaa.

"Ah, Gilbert kultaseni. Annahan kun selitän sinulle", Romania sanoi, varsin siirappisesti. Saksalainen irvisti, mutta ei protestoinut. Selitys voisi todella tehdä hyvää. Vampyyrimainen valtio asteli lähemmäs.

"Sinähän tiedät, että minä, Englanti ja Norja olemme... sanotaanko kiinnostuneita magiasta?" hän aloitti johdattelevalla kysymyksellä. Gilbert nyökkäsi.

"Te ja teidän hörhökerhonne..."

"Tuo ei ollut kovin kohteliasta. Miten vain. Päätimme jonkin aikaa sitten kokeilla kahdennusloitsua. Onnistuimme luomaan kopion minusta. Douăn", Dorin piti pienen tauon ja vilkaisi toista Preussia.

"Mutta, mitä minä tekisin omalla kopiollani? Se oli täysin hyödytön ja pyöri kerholuokassamme tyhjän panttina. Lopulta keksin yrittää hieman lisää taikoja itsekseni, ja muutin oman kaksoisolentoni sinun kopioksesi, kuten näet."

Gilbert kurtisti vähän kulmiaan ja tarkasteli kynsiään tutkivaa kaksostaan nyt paremmin. Pienintäkin piirrettä myöten täydellinen. Paitsi...

"Ai niin, nuo hampaat", hän hätkähti, kun romanialaisen ääni kuului jälleen hyvin lähellä, korvan vieressä. Toinen oli taas onnistunut livahtamaan siihen jossain välissä.

"Niitä en onnistunut poistamaan, joten ne jäivät tuollaisiksi. Ääntäkään en osannut muuntaa, joten se puhuu minun korkeudeltani. Luonne ja ajattelutapa ovat pääasiassa sinun."

Preussi ei kommentoinut selitystä mitenkään. Hänen mieleensä oli pujottautunut aavistus.

"Se on Două, joka on hyökkäillyt, eikö niin?" hän sanoi ja katsoi Romaniaa. Hän oli odottanut, että toinen kiistäisi syytöksen, mutta yllättäen tämä nyökkäsi.

"Näin on. Kun muutin sen sinuksi, sille siirtyi koko sinun ajatusmaailmasi, muistosi, aivan kaikki. Ja myös katkeruus maailmaa kohtaan tai mikälie onkaan. Se joku pikkuvaltio oli aivan puhdas vahinko. Ja kun se selvisi minulle, tajusin, että se olisi minulle hyödyksi", Dorin selitti epämääräisesti. Preussi kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Miten se muka auttoi sinua? Miksi hyökätä joidenkin pikkuvaltioiden kimppuun?" hän kyseli. Balkanilainen virnuili arvoituksellisesti, paljastaen näin kulmahampaansa.

"Koska sinä olet palkkionmetsästäjä, _dreapta_? Tajusin, että saisin sinut liikkeelle, jos tapahtuisi hyökkäysaalto. Mutta en voinut tehdä arvoituksesta kovin helppoa. Varsinkin, kun ne kolme sekaantuivat siihen."

"_Ja_... Kun Ivan, West ja Feli alkoivat myös jäljittää tekijää", Gilbert mumisi. Vastaukseksi nyökkäys. Două poimi yhden kirjan pöydältä ja tutki sen takakantta.

"Ihmettelen yhä, että sinä ja hän tosiaan kykenitte yhteistyöhön. Vaan silti yksin täällä? Ei niin, että se minua haittaisi..." Romania puheli.

"Se paskaläjä vain tunki siihen."

"Älä nyt toveri Venäjää noin hauku", eteläisempi valtio torui.

"Aivan sama. Te siis Englannin ja Norjan kanssa valikoitte uhreja summamutikassa, mutta suojelitte omianne", Preussi palasi aiheeseen.

"Niin teimme. Heistäkin idea oli mielenkiintoinen, joten he suostuivat olemaan mukana."

Saksalainen tuhahti "mielenkiintoisen" kohdalla. Saattoiko maailmassa olla kahvin, magian ja söpöjen asioiden lisäksi jotain, mikä oli sen norjalaisen mielestä _mielenkiintoista_?

"Joten... valikoitte aina yhden ja keksitte tavan. Asetit jopa itsesi epäilyksen alaiseksi."

"_Corect_. Mutta alibini oli virheetön, eihän minun tarvinnut edes olla paikalla."

"No ei niin, sinulla oli kiinnostavampaa tekemistä Bulgarian kanssa..."

"Miten sinä sen voit tietää?"

"Katsoin valvontakameran nauhat", Gilbert virnisti, kun romanialaisen kasvot saivat hieman punaisemman sävyn.

"Eli olet siis jokin perverssi?"

"_Nein_! Kunhan otin selvää alibistasi. Ja tulin nähneeksi sen söpön keskustelunkin, jonka näyttelitte sen puskakulman kanssa."

"Ei sillä niitä kulmia olisi, jos antaisi minun taikoa ne pois..."

Suunnilleen tähän malliin, sivuraiteille eksyen, keskustelu jatkui vielä pitkään.

* * *

><p>Tämä ei ollut oikein. Ei ollut, ei ollut, ei ollut.<p>

Se hiljainen ääni kirkui sitä hänen päänsä sisällä, mutta vahvempi ääni sysäsi sen syrjään.

Tämä on oikein. On.

Saksan päänsärky tuntui joka metrillä lisääntyvän hieman, kun hän käveli portaita ylös, käytäviä eteenpäin, ja aina ne äänet vain huusivat kilpaa. Niin äänekkäästi, että ne melkein kuuluivat muillekin kuin hänelle itselleen. Heikompi yritti pitää puolensa vahvempaa vastaan, huonoin tuloksin. Jos se nimittäin olisi päässyt niskan päälle, hän olisi luultavimmin pysähtynyt niille sijoilleen.

Nyt meni kyllä aika neuvostoliittomaiseksi meininki, mutta ei voinut mitään. Näin oli oikein, ja hän toimisi, niin kuin oli oikein.

Tämä on väärin! _Stopp_! Omaa veljeä ei ilmianneta. Heikompi ääni ei luovuttanut sitten millään. Ludwig hieroi vähän ohimoitaan, ja kiipesi viimeiset portaat. Pian vahvempi ääni jyräsi jälleen päälle, ja hän sai ainakin jonkinasteisen ajattelurauhan.

Gilbertillä oli motiivi, aikaa, katkeruutta, epätasaisuutta mielenterveydessä ja omituista käytöstä. Gilbertillä ei ollut todisteita syyttömyydestä. Ludwigilla taas ei ollut täysin pitävää näyttöä toisen syyllisyydestä. Mutta tämä oli yksi keino hankkia sitä. Epäilyt ja perusteet piti kertoa eteenpäin sille, joka sai asioita tapahtumaan. Jos Preussi potkittaisiin ulos ja hyökkäykset loppuisivat samalla, tämä olisi kiistatta syyllinen.

Saksalainen ei voinut olla tuntematta lievää omantunnon pistosta rinnassa. Toinen oli sentään hänen veljensä. Jonka kanssa hän oli etäinen. Eivät kaikki sisarukset olleet läheisiä, jotkut jopa vihasivat toisiaan. Se oli normaalia. Olihan? Ja ei hän tätä siksi tekisi, että _vihaisi_ Gilbertiä.

Hän tekisi tämän oikeuden vuoksi. Ja Felicianon.

Viimeinen käytävä päättyi yhden oven luokse. Ludwig työnsi joka ikisen epäröivän tunnehiukkasen syrjään ja koputti oveen.

* * *

><p>"Lopeta ne hyökkäykset."<p>

"En nyt oikein tiedä..."

"_Haltet sie auf_!"

"Minun pitää puhua siitä _Anglia_n ja _Norvegia_n kanssa", Romania sanoi. Preussi huokaisi.

"Minä uskoisin, että he ovat aika lailla samaa mieltä. Kukaan teistä ei tahdo jäädä kiinni", hän huomautti. Dorin kallisti vähän päätään ja näytti mietteliäältä.

"Se on luultavimmin totta..." hän mutisi. Entinen valtio virnisti voitonriemuisesti. Hän selviäisi tästä voittajana, hyökkäykset loppuisivat ja hän saisi olla rauhassa...

"Lupaa minulle, että ne hyökkäykset loppuvat", hän vaati. Dorin avasi suunsa, mutta ei sanonut vielä mitään. Aivan hiljaista. Două istui pöydällä ja virnisti Gilbertille, kun hän tuli vilkaisseeksi. Hampaat häiritsivät, mutta muuten hän olisi aivan yhtä hyvin voinut kuvitella katsovansa omaa peilikuvaansa. Hän siirsi katseensa takaisin romanialaiseen, joka ei vieläkään sanonut mitään. Ei edes katsonut häneen.

Pienen odottelun jälkeen saksalainen vihdoin kyllästyi, ja harppasi toisen luokse.

"Voi jumalauta kun sinä olet vaikea..." hän mumisi, kiskaisi Romanian kauluksesta lähemmäs ja runnoi huulensa tämän huulille. Dorinin silmät laajenivat huomattavasti, mutta ihan vain yllätyksestä. Tätä hän oli toivonutkin, kuten kaikki tiesivät. Două seurasi paikaltaan tapahtumaa ja vihelsi.

Sitä ei kestänyt erityisen pitkään. Ja myönnetään, Gilbert ei olisi voinut olla itsetyytyväisempi vetäytyessään, kun hän näki toisen naaman. Romanialainen muistutti kypsää kirsikkaa.

"_Versprich_", hän sanoi tiukasti. Dorin napautti suunsa kiinni, mutta nyökkäsi kuitenkin.

"Lupaan."

"_Gut._"

Niitä sanoja seurasi taas pieni hiljaisuus, jonka rikkoivat askeleet ulkopuolelta. Joku oli tulossa. Dorin säpsähti transsista hereille.

"Două, katoa!" hän kiirehti sanomaan. Preussi seurasi vierestä, kun hänen kaksoisolentonsa marisi jotain katoamisen epämahtavuudesta, mutta häipyi kuitenkin piiloon. Eikä hetkeäkään liian aikaisin. Ovi nimittäin avautui lähes heti.

"Preussi, sinua kaivataan välittömästi rehtorin kansliaan", historianopettaja sanoi äänellä, johon ei ollut vastaanpanemista. Gilbertin leuka putosi. Mitä ihmettä? Mitä _nyt_ oli tapahtunut?

* * *

><p>Näin. Kaikenlaista outoa tapahtuu. Myönnetään, hieman minuakin harmittaa, kun Ludwig noin huonosti veljeä kohtelee... ja Două taas, no, hän on tarpeeton turhake, mutta juonen kannalta erittäin tärkeä. Romania luo mielenkiintoisia asioita, ihan vain Gilboa kiusatakseen D<p>

Ja käännöksiä:

**Saksa**

_Stopp!_ - Seis!

_Haltet sie auf - _Lopeta ne (tämä on taas googlelaatua, nyt toivon, että osaisin paremmin saksaa...)

_Versprich_ - Lupaa (kuin myös tämä, en ole varma, miten taipuu)

_Gut_ - Hyvä

**Romania**

_Două_ - Kaksi

_Dreapta - _Eikö

_Corect_ - Oikein

_Anglia_ - Englanti

_Norvegia_ - Norja

Näin tällä kertaa, yritän jatkaa tämän loppuun~

**Liibooboo**: Kiitos taas~ Minä en muuten erityisemmin tykkää GerItasta, mutta koska se on tähän tarinaan sopiva, niin viittailen siihen aina välillä. Ja tuo Preussin Norja-määritelmä on viittaus PrusNoriin, koska tykkään siitä XD Ja kyllä, Gilbomme oli kerrankin hyvin fiksu...

**o0RiDa0o**: Kiitos paljon~ Pahoitteluni, mutta minä halusin ehdottomasti Roddyn olevan uhri D Ja Feli oikeastaan siksi, että sain Saksaan hyvin liikettä. Ja kyllä, Preussin mahtavuus on ylitsevuotavaa, että sitä riittää usealle~


	8. Annos 7: Syöty

Olkaapas nyt ylpeitä minusta: otin vihdoin itseäni niskasta kiinni ja kirjoitin tämän loppuun! Tähän olisi voinut keksiä kunnon epilogin, mutta siitä olisi luultavasti tullut lyhyt, joten päätin jättää sellaisen kirjoittamatta. Mutta, en hölise enempää.

* * *

><p>"<em>Was?<em>!"

Se huudahdus kuului kaikkialla koulussa. Aivan oikeasti. Se kaikui käytävillä, kuului ovien läpi luokkiin ja vessoihin. Aika pysähtyi niiksi muutamiksi sekunneiksi, kun kaikki jäivät sitä kuuntelemaan.

Saksa oli yksi näistä. Ja hän tunnisti kyllä huutajan äänen. Se kuului hänen veljelleen. Ilmeisesti siis hänen perustelunsa olivat uponneet rehtoriin kunnolla, ja suunnitelma oli käymässä toteen.

"Vee, tuo kuulosti vähän Gilbertiltä", hänen viereensä nojautunut Feliciano sanoi hiljaa. Ludwig nyökkäsi hiljaa, ja vilkaisi vasemmalle puolelleen tarkemmin. Italialaisen poskessa näkyivät edelleen arvet, mutta ne olivat jo ehtineet hieman haalistua. Onneksi. Se toi hänelle edes lievää mielenrauhaa. Tosin häiritsiväthän ne edelleen. Parempi, jos niitä ei olisi lainkaan.

"Mm, olet oikeassa", hän sanoi, pitäen äänensävynsä ja ilmeensä lukemattomana.

"Mitähän hänelle on nyt sattunut?"

"Tuskin mitään kovin vakavaa, luultavasti hän vain on jälleen ylireagoinut johonkin..." saksalainen vastasi. Oli se osittain totta, tosin kyllä tuollainen reaktio asiasta luultavasti tulisi joltain toiseltakin, jos olisi Gilbertin asemassa. Vaan sellaiset henkilöt olivat harvassa. Eivätkä nekään huutaneet niin kovaa.

* * *

><p>Ei voi olla. Ei näin <em>voinut<em> käydä! Tämän oli pakko olla pahaa unta. Pahaa unta, josta hän pian heräisi.

Jos se unta olikin, niin ei hän siitä kyllä herännyt sitten millään. Ei edes, vaikka poistui rehtorin kansliasta käytävään, käytävästä portaisiin, portaista aulaan, aulasta pihalle, pihalta asuntolaan. Huoneeseensa päästyään Preussi lysähti sängylle. Ei näin vain voinut käydä. Ei voinut, ei voinut, ei voinut.

Ne oikeasti potkaisivat hänet pihalle. Mutta tällä kertaa eri syystä.

Ne epäilivät häntä.

"_Scheiße_..." hän mutisi. Nyt hän joutuisi lähtemään täältä. Ehkä lopullisesti. Rehtori oli sanonut, että hänet otettaisiin takaisin, mikäli hyökkäykset jatkuisivat hänen lähtönsä jälkeen. Juuri, kun hän oli vieläpä saanut Romanian lopettamaan hyökkäykset. Nyt hän ei pystyisi edes todistamaan itseään syyttömäksi. Hänellä oli vain pieni hetki pakkaamiseen ja "hyvästelyyn". Tosin kenet hän olisi hyvästellyt? Hän näki kaikkia edelleen. Francikseen ja Antonioon tuli pidettyä yhteyttä, ja muilla ei niin väliä. Tai no, olisi toisaalta ihan kiva sanoa heit Felicianollekin. Mutta...

Haa, hänellähän oli ratkaisu! Pitäisi löytää Romania jostain, ennen kuin hän lähtisi. Sitten voisi pyytää tätä todistamaan hänen syyttömyytensä. Hmh... Douăn olemassaolosta kertominen tosin ei olisi hyvä juttu. Joten... pitäisi pyytää vielä yhtä hyökkäystä. Mutta pitäisi odottaa. Hänen täytyisi siis olla pari päivää kotona, ennen kuin hyökkäys tapahtuisi. Ehkä kauemminkin. Kyllä tämä järjestyisi. Aivan varmasti.

Romanialla tosin oli tähän aikaan kaksoistunti, mikäli hän oikein muisti. Mikä merkitsi sitä, että hän ei ehtisi nähdä tätä ennen lähtöä. Helvetti, miksei mikään voinut mennä oikein? Tai no... hän voisi jättää toiselle viestin. Parempi kirjoittaa se heti, hän oli muotoillutkin sen jo päässään valmiiksi. Paperia. Hän repäisi sivun irti ja poimi kynän käteensä, preussinsinisen. Lyhyt viesti suoriutui tekstiksi paperille ennätysajassa. Sitten pitäisi löytää vain joku, joka voisi sen viedä sen vampyyrivaltiolle. Hm hm... ulos huoneesta siis.

* * *

><p>Käytävät olivat tyhjiä, kuten yleensä tuntien aikaan. Hitto, mahdollisuudet laskivat silmissä koko ajan. Nyt joku... joku... Haa!<p>

"Hoi! Boris!"

Kaakkoiseurooppalainen kääntyi ympäri äänen kuultuaan. Ilme oli melko tympeä, kun tämä huomasi, kuka oli huutanut. Gilbert kiiruhti toisen luokse.

"Mitä nyt?"

"Voisitkos tehdä minulle pienen palveluksen? Vie tämä Romanialle", hän ojensi taittelemansa lapun. Bulgaria otti sen, mutta katsoi häntä yllättävän jäätävästi.

"Mitä asiaa sinulla on hänelle?" hän kysyi. Preussi avasi suunsa, mutta sulki sen saman tien. Ei hän voisi kertoa totuutta. Ja miksi ihmeessä toinen oli hänelle tuollainen? Ei siihen pitäisi olla mitään syytä...

Ei kun olipa tietenkin. Boris oli mustasukkainen Dorinista. Ja ihan syystä, täytyi myöntää. Ja toinen tiesi myös, että hän tiesi.

"En minä häntä omi sinulta", saksalainen kiirehti sanomaan, "voit vaikka lukea sen, jos tahdot, mutta vie se nyt vain, jooko?"

Meni varmaan minuutti, joka tuntui tunnilta. Lopulta Bulgaria huokaisi.

"Hyvä on, _Prusiya_..." hän sanoi.

"Danke schön", Preussi kiitti pikaisesti ja häipyi siitä paikasta. Eteläisempi valtio jäi katselemaan perään, kunnes kiinnitti jälleen huomionsa lappuun. Se ei ollut hänelle, mutta kun toinen kerran oli antanut luvan lukea sen... hän taitteli sen auki.

Viesti oli lyhyt ja epäilyttäväkin, mutta ehkä hän ei vain tulkinnut sitä oikein. Pitäisi varmaan tivata jonkinlainen selitys siltä romanialaiselta.

_Tiedät, mitä tapahtui. Korjaa se, mutta älä kiirehdi liikaa._

* * *

><p>Pakkaamiseen ei mennyt kauaa, kun päiväkirjojakin oli vain yksi. Muut sijaitsivat kotona, siinä jättimäisessä hyllyssä, joka oli jo valmiiksi niitä täynnä. Joten Gilbert oli onnistunut melkoisen nopeasti pääsemään sille ruman harmaalle koulun pihalle. Ja siellä häntä odotti Ludwig. Tämä oli sen hetken ainoa väriläikkä.<p>

He eivät vaihtaneet juuri sanoja. Hän oli odottanut, että pikkuveli pitäisi oikein kunnon saarnan. Mutta ei. Tämä oli aivan liian hiljainen. Ja katse oli sanalla sanoen outo.

Preussi kohotti toista kulmaansa. Päässä soi pari helikelloa. Tämä tapaus oli todellakin hionut hänen päättelykykyään. Vaikka Ludwigilla usein oli täydellinen pokerinaama, näytellä tämä ei tällä kertaa osannut.

"Sinä kerroit niille. Sinä väitit niille, että minä olen hyökkääjä!" hän sanoi, kulmien kurtistuessa ja mielen lämpötilamittarin noustessa lähelle kiehumispistettä. Nuorempi saksalainen kohotti katseensa vanhemman silmiin.

"Niin väitin", tämä svastasi lyhyesti. Gilbertin leuka putosi metrin. Oli hämmentävää, kun kaikki heti myönsivät. TV-sarjat eivät näköjään vastanneet todellisuutta sitten yhtään.

_"Du bist mein Bruder, West!_ Mitä helvettiä sinun päässäsi oikein liikkuu?" hän huudahti. Saksa ei katsonut häneen, vaan tuijotti koulun ovelle.

"Mietin vain, mikä on koululle ja kaikille parasta", hän vastasi. Entinen valtio oli nyt niin äärirajalla, että jos vähän olisi vielä tönäissyt, niin tämä olisi räjähtänyt kirkumaan siinä paikassa. Rauhoittumiseen meni pieni hetki.

"Niin, kaikille muille paitsi minulle..." hän mumisi ja harppoi veljensä ohi. Mielessään hyvin mustavalkoinen ajatus.

Tämä tietää kostoa. Omaa veljeä ei petetä.

* * *

><p>Kului viikko, toinen. Kolmannen alkaessa Gilbertiä alkoi jo hirvittää. Eikö Bulgaria ollutkaan vienyt hänen viestiään Romanialle? Vai eikö Dorin vain välittänyt? <em>Oh nein<em>...

Hän oli saada sydänkohtauksen, kun puhelin yhtäkkiä alkoi soimaan muuten täysin hiljaisessa talossa, jossa kuului vain hänen hengityksensä ja hikipisaroiden putoilu. Hän nosti sen korvalleen, vilkaisematta soittajaa.

"_Hallo_?"

"_Bonjour_, Gilbert", ääni oli Franciksen.

"Hei vaan, mitäs nyt?"

"Kuule... on hyviä ja huonoja uutisia, kummat ensin?"

"Ne hyvät, _bitte_", saksalainen pyysi.

"Sinut otetaan takaisin Gakueniin."

Suunnitelma oli onnistunut. Preussin olisi tehnyt mieli hyppiä. Mutta hän tyytyi vain rääkäisemään onnellisen kuuloisesti (ihan sen takia, että hän vaikuttaisi ranskalaisen korvissa uskottavalta) ja virnuilemaan tyytyväisenä.

"Miksi ne päättivät niin?"

"No... siitä päästäänkin huonoihin uutisiin... nimittäin hyökkäykset jatkuivat."

"Uhri?" uutinen tuskin olisi erityisen huono, ellei tämä olisi henkilökohtaisesti tärkeä joko hänelle, tai toiselle.

Ranska piti tauon, ennen kuin vastasi.

"Ludwig."

Tyytyväinen virne Gilbertin kasvoilla leveni entisestään. _Romania, sinä olet nero_. Mutta, nyt pitäisi esittää järkyttynyttä. Onnekseen hänen näyttelylahjansa olivat mahtavammat kuin pikkuveljellä.

"_Was?_ Mitä... mitä tapahtui?"

* * *

><p>Meni jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin hän tosiaan palasi Gakueniin. Ja hän kieltämättä yllättyi siitä, että häntä oltiin vastassa. Gilbert oli tuskin päässyt portista sisälle, kun Feliciano jo roikkui hänen kaulassaan, aina niin iloisena. Hän käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen, ja vilkaisi kasvoja. Arvet italialaisen poskessa olivat haalistuneet lähes olemattomiin.<p>

Seuraavana vuorossa olivat Francis ja Antonio. No joo, heitä hän oli luultavasti eniten kaivannut. Ja vaikkei se erityisen miehekästä (tai mahtavaa) ollutkaan, hän häpeilemättä halasi molempia. Espanja virnisti hänelle leveästi, ja selitti jotain vähemmän tärkeää, joka meni saksalaisen korvilta ohi. Myös Tanska oli jostain syystä paikalla, tai ei se kai niin suuri ihme ollut, olihan tämä hänen parhaita ryyppäämiskavereitaan. Pohjoismaalainen lätkäisi häntä selkään ja sai osakseen suuren kiroiluryöpyn. Jopa Romania oli tullut paikalle. He nyt eivät muuta tehneet kuin nyökänneet toisilleen ja vaihtoivat pari sanaa. Ihan vain julkisivun ylläpitämiseksi. Preussi kyllä huomasi vampyyrivaltion virnistyksen, joka kertoi enemmän kuin tarpeeksi. Pitäisi kiittää hieman paremmin joskus myöhemmin.

Viimeisenä hänen silmiinsä osui Ludwig. Tämä seisoskeli portailla, ja tuijotti häntä silmää räpäyttämättä. Francikselta hän olikin kuullut, että tämä oli jo kohtuullisen hyvässä kunnossa. Muut tulivat mukana, kun hän käveli sisälle. Päästyään veljensä kohdalle, Gilbert väläytti paljonpuhuvan hymyn.

Nuorempi saksalainen jäi hetkeksi yksin pihalle, tuijottamaan juuri sulkeutunutta ovea.

Kuka olikaan ajatellut kostamista?

* * *

><p>Ja näin, nyt se on loppu, sniff. Tällä kertaa tosin olen überlaiska, enkä jaksa pistää käännöksiä, sillä minusta tuntuu, että tämän luvun kaikki vieraskielisyydet ovat joko todella helppoja päätellä tai sitten olen ne jo joskus aikaisemmin kääntänyt. Ja tuo loppu... no, sitä saa vihata ihan vapaasti.<p>

Kiitän tässä vaiheessa** kaikkia**, jotka ovat tämän jaksaneet lukea ja kommentoida~

**Liibooboo**: Kiitos~ Preussi/Romaniahan on~ Olen kuullut itse asiassa sellaista, että ensiksi mainittu vähän niin kuin pelkää tätä kyseistä ihanaa vampyyria. Ja joo, ujutin jälleen Preussi/Norja - vihjauksia sinne. Ludwighan on vain oikeudenmukainen. Vaikka kyllä sitä varmasti kuka tahansa suuttuisi, jos oma veli noin kohtelisi...


End file.
